Even Rockstars Can Fall In Love
by TheFoolishDreamer
Summary: Orihime is a bassist of the girl band, Bones&Hearts. She's been living the rockstar dream with her friends since Freshman year in High School but it crashes down with the debut of Rock Band: The Hybrids. And what's with that Orange haired singer? Features a BadBoy!Ichigo Rated M for Language and mentions of rape. Band AU fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is a fic I've been wanting to make and I'm not too sure how this fic will go but only time will tell.**

_/ROCKSTARS/_

The crowd no, it was too big to be called a crowd. Instead, the whole concert cheered and screamed their heads off when Bones&Hearts ended their last and final song of their latest album, boys and girls from all ages couldn't contain their joy when the band first posted their only gig at Karakura Town before they will leave in a few days to Akiba for a two-day concert and to boost it all, most of their members were from the high school in their very town with the exception of one member who's from Los Noches.

But that information alone, made them very famous here in this small place since it was one of the town's very first few mainstream and successful bands.

Arisawa Tatsuki grinned at their fans, waving her hands enthusiastically back at them as she thanked them continuously. The same goes for the others who formed a line and with the count of three, they bowed and walked down the platform, shaking hands and giving autographs to the lucky few that were at the V.I.P stands.

Orihime smiled and got to a screaming teenager that was asking for her picture and autograph. The eighteen-year old went to him reluctantly and took a picture with the boy and signed his band-printed V-neck before she was called by Tatsuki who was with the other members going back stage to have a quick clean up before they pack up for the night.

Orihime walked at a fast pace towards the band's dressing room whilst thanking the crew members who had helped them for the concert to which they return back and the bassist walked to the band's room and opened the door to see all of them on the couches relaxing and seeing Nel and Rangiku sleeping on each other already.

The girl just giggled tiredly before locking back the door and walking over to the sofa beside Tatsuki who grinned at her best friend and gave her a cold can of iced tea. The coral-red head just opened the can up and sipped it slowly before sighing happily at the taste, "Thank you Tatsuki-chan."

The girl just shrugged and closed her eyes before leaning back against the sofa, "No problem Hime."

Rukia came out from the privacy screen, her sweaty clothes long gone. She's now wearing her denim shorts and black shirt with her favourite chappy character logo etched on the back of the shirt while the front says 'HATE CHAPPY? FUCK YOU.' in the typical rock and roll font. She placed her hands on her hips with an annoyed expression on her face, "Come on guys! We've gotta change now or else this place will be trampled with fans!"

Nel and Rangiku just moaned from their position as the strawberry blonde got up from Nel and sat on stomach, legs by the waists of the girl under her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Rukia-chan~ Can a girl get her beauty sleep?"

Rukia just sighed and brought hand to massage her forehead with her other fist upright; clenching and unclenching, "Rangiku…" Her voice was low and deadly, "Wake Nel up or the both of you will get no free food from now on."

Nel jolted up and the action caused the girl on top of her to fall to the ground, "Nel-chan; that hurts!"

Nel ignored her girlfriend and just glared at Rukia,"No free food?" Her tone was the same as Rukia's and before the singer and bassist knew it, the girls started an all our war regarding food and such.

Orihime just giggled at her band mates before she took a peek at a very irritated looking Tatsuki who in turn, joined in the argument and Orihime merely sweat dropped at their actions but as she was seeing her friends arguing with each other, she couldn't help but remember the time they had when they were in high school and the band was nothing but a school club that nobody wanted to join, not until Tatsuki saw each of their talents and literally forced them to be part of her band.

_/ROCKSTARS/_

~Flash back: First year of High School~

Orihime was with Tatsuki and they were in their class room having their lunch respectfully and they had no classes after this since today the school pardoned after lunch activities for clubs to get the first years in their own.

Orihime noticed the number of second and third years screaming and even begging the freshman to join their clubs, the girl placed her chopsticks down and thank the god for her maple-syrup and fish with rice bento she prepared before school and then, the fifteen year old just stared curiously at Tatsuki who seems to be in her train of thoughts.

"Tatsuki-chan?" The girl did not respond back at being her best friend, the girl thought that Tatsuki was feeling down so she crept behind the girl and tickled her sides; making her friend jump and shriek at the sudden intrusion,.

"What was that for Hime!" The short haired girl grumbled and packed her bento, keeping it in her bag.

"You were looking gloomy Tatsuki-chan, so I thought why not try and cheer you up?" She replied almost happy that Tatsuki at least responded back unlike other times where she kept to herself and needs some motivation for her to speak her problems.

"It's not like that Hime, I was just thinking that's all."

She brought her index finger to her lips, "About what?" she asked, her curiosity peaking.

"Well, none of the clubs here got my interest." She sighed boredly, before eyeing Inoue, "What about you Hime? Have any in mind?" She questioned Orihime and took out her textbook to prepare and read up on her science. Orihime shook her head, "I haven't decided on which club I should join but why are you not interested in the clubs Tatsuki-chan? You're sporty right? Shouldn't you join something sporty: like when you were younger?"

The Arisawa shook her head, "They don't have any martial art clubs here and even if I join, there'll probably not much of a challenge. I'm already a black belt Hime; don't you remember?" She took a sip of her carton of milk before continuing, "Besides, I'm not into running or archery and stuff like that."

Inoue just nodded slowly at her friend, understand at what she's getting at, "Then which club do you want to join Tatsuki-chan? The school did say that every student must at least join one club. It's compulsory."

Tatsuki just brought her fingers to her chin and hummed to herself, "Say Inoue, do you still play bass guitar?"

Inoue just nodded back but was busying herself at packing her bento and drinking the last contents of her drink. Tatsuki hummed back deliberately before an idea suckered her out of her mind, she stood up almost at lightning speed causing several students to stare at her ridiculous stance. The girl blushed and sat back with a very confused Orihime.

"S-Sorry."

Orihime just smiled nervously and brought her hands in a waving motion, "No it's alright Tatsuki-chan. So what happened just now?"

The embarrassment in Tatsuki was long gone and replaced by a gleaming look in her eyes, "I had a GREAT idea Hime. Wanna hear it?"

"S-Sure."

"Well, since you can play the bass guitar and I can sing, why not make a band?"

"Eh!? Why do you want to make a band so suddenly Tatsuki-chan and I thought that you need four people to make a club! How are we getting people to join our band?" Orihime nearly screamed at her idea, it was absurd. She always thought Tatsuki as a tomboy but not a singer. Sure her friend sings but Orihime always think that it was just to past the time but not to make a big thing out of it.

Tatsuki just smirked, "Think about it Hime, you and I wrote songs back in middle school and I get a feeling that it could be something greater if we have a full band! Our future is already saved!" She chortled happily and Orihime just sighed, 'A hyper Tatsuki is harder than a cool Tatsuki…' She said to herself.

She was brought out back to reality with Tatsuki shaking her rather violently, "So do you want to join me Hime?"

_/ROCKSTARS/_

Orihime and Tatsuki were currently talking with a rambling busty strawberry-blonde, it has been a week since they decided that they will create a band and they were currently finding band members and they found _her_.

Matsumoto Rangiku was their only drummer candidate since they found her in the bus listening to a drum solo and was seen drumming the air like a professional. She was in her own world at that time and it got Tatsuki's attention and so; they walked to the floor above them to meet their senior.

And now, they were here with Rangiku, who is discussing about their future as rock idols which Tatsuki refuse to acknowledge as. She wanted them to be known as a rock 'band' not idols and Orihime just agreed to whatever and she whispered over to Tatsuki, "Tatsuki-chan, so does this mean she's with us?"

The black belt whispered back sneakily so that Rangiku didn't hear what she was about to say, "Don't ask me, I just asked her about the position of our band and she started spewing out crap." Rangiku then proceeded on with photo shoots and whatnot that made Tatsuki give a disdain look.

"Don't give her that look Tatsuki-chan. Just let me help you okay?"

Orihime brought out her hand to Rangiku who when noticed the body part, stopped talking and just gave Orihime a look and before they knew it; she got the other busty girl in a hug.

"YOU'RE SOOO CUTE!"

Orihime let out a muffled scream in the other girl's bigger bust and Rangiku then let the girl go, "I didn't see you there cutie. What's your name?" She asked in a bubbly attitude while getting a glare from Tatsuki.

"I'm Inoue Orihime and didn't you know that already, Matsumoto-san?"

The strawberry-blonde just chuckled softly, "I noticed Tatsuki-chan here but I'm sorry if I didn't see you."

Orihime just blushed lightly before she asked what she wanted, "Umm… thank you Matsumoto-san but I just want confirmation, are you in or out? Tatsuki-chan was getting irritated because you weren't answering her." She spoke softly to their potential drummer.

Ragiku just hummed sweetly and rested head on her hand, "Yup, I'm in this little club of yours and call me Rangiku will ya? Tell your friend too okay?"

Orihime just nodded dumbly when she was suddenly pulled by Rangiku again, the other girl's lips against her left ear, "Here's my number cutie." She placed a small piece of paper in Orihime's bra that she somehow managed to get hand under the school shirt to which the fifteen-year old barely respond from sudden touch since the husky breathing against her neck made her senses stop sending information to her brain. Once Rangiku returned her hand and body back, the bassist yelped when she realized that what had just happened and hurriedly fixed her school uniform with her face flushed from embarrassment, 'I can't believe Tatsuki-chan saw that!'

"You're just too cute Hime." The school bell rang at Matsumoto stood up, "Looks like it's time for history class, see you two beautiful girls for the club meeting." With that, the whole class and Rangiku continue on to go for their next lesson leaving a dumbstruck Orihime and a very unamused Tatsuki.

Tatsuki crossed her arms under her chest and huffed, "Great, we have a lesbian for a drummer."

Orihime just gave a wary smile, "D-Don't be like that Tatsuki-chan, she's just friendly."

Tatsuki sighed and brought her left hand to her forehead shaking it with her eyes closed, 'Even after being sexually harassed, you're still as innocent as ever.'

_/ROCKSTARS/_

Orihime just giggled awkwardly outside the classroom that Tatsuki was currently asking people that she think were guitarists. They've been doing this for several days already and unfortunately they couldn't get any students.

They started from the third years downwards but because they were only free during recess and lunch, it takes them longer to find a guitarist. Tatsuki wanted to have posters for auditions but the student council closed the matter almost immediately since only official clubs are approved to pin up posters and such things on the bulletin board and since the band has less than four members they are of course; naturally not allowed to be an official club.

But on this Thursday afternoon, they met Kuchiki Rukia. A transfer student from Seireitei, they said she transferred here to get away from her family that has been controlling her ever since they adopted the girl. And the two best friends heard she played guitar from her classmates that saw her playing it by the mall with a hood on; trying to earn money through this.

Tatsuki realized this and immediately tries to get Rukia into the band but things went downhill from there. You see, Tatsuki failed to realize that when you are facing a teenager with family and cash problems, you'll definitely get things wrong and Orihime even warned her friend beforehand but she still did it.

So now, Orihime was in the gym storeroom comforting a crying Rukia and Tatsuki just groaned at how dumb she was, "I shouldn't have forced her, I fucked up big time."

"You're really mean Tatsuki-chan~ Making a girl cry like that. I'm scared of you now." A teasing yet curious voice came from behind the short haired girl who in return just face faulted as she stared at the new arrival, "Hello… Rangiku." Don't get the girl wrong, she has no hate for gays or lesbians alike but its just that Rangiku can be _overwhelming_to be with.

Rangiku just laughed at Tatsuki and walked up to the girl and draped her arm over the black belt's shoulders, "Just relax Tatsuki-chan, being with you guys for a few days now, I realized how Hime is good as these kind of stuff. I saw her comforting a random kid one day ya know? So I'm super sure she'll be able to help Rukia-chan."

Tatsuki did not bother to reply, she just apologized to whatever god there is and hoped that Rukia joins them.

Back at the storeroom, Orihime was trying her best to talk to the depressed Kuchiki. "Rukia-chan, I'm sorry if Tatsuki-chan came out too strongly. It's just that Tatsuki-chan wants her band to be up and running as soon as possible. Will you forgive her?"

Rukia just sniffled a little before glancing at Orihime, "I forgive her but… that's not what I was mad about."

"Then what were you were angry about?"

"You see, I found out that the elders in my house planned a marriage contract with some other rich kid and that sets me off. I wanted to be left alone until Arisawa comes in and kept begging me to join her band and I blew off, it was frustrating Inoue-san."

Orihime just gave the petite girl a sad look and opened up her arms and wrapped them around the smaller of the two, "I'm sorry Rukia-chan, I might not know how you feel right now but I know what you mean and if it does happen to me then I might be in your position too."

Rukia flustered for a while and quickly got out from the hug, "N-NO! Don't be like Inoue-san, It's not your fault or even Arisawa's I was in a bad mood just now. Nothing to get all worried."

"That's good to hear." The bassist smiled warmly at the raven haired girl before standing up and extending her hand to her, "If it's like that, my name is Inoue Orihime, you can call me Orihime if you want to and do you want to be the guitarist in our band?"

Rukia just stared wide eyed and took the hand, "I-I'm Kuchiki Rukia, you can call me Rukia if you want to Orihime. And yes, I accept your offer."

The coral-red head pull the girl back to her feet and they held hands, "Ready to go out now Rukia-chan?"

"As ready as I can ever be Orihime."

With that, they went out of the store room to meet not only Tatsuki but also their drummer Rangiku laughing with each other. Inoue just raised her brow, "Tatsuki-chan, Rangiku-chan, what are you two laughing about?"

Rangiku just held her laughter and replied, "Oh, we were just talking about you giving Tatsuki-chan a kiss while asking her to be your groom back in fifth-grade! That was just cute Hime-chan!"

Rukia couldn't help but contain her laughter and it came out and caught the attention of the two-used-to-be enemies. Realizing how quiet it's gotten, Rukia stopped whatever she was laughing about and eyed the two girls nervously. They were staring at her wide-eyed, "Anything wrong with me laughing." It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

The two of them stared at her then back at each other and back to the short girl, "You're here!" They screamed at her and Orihime had ears closed already, anticipating them screaming.

Tatsuki then beamed at her best friend, "D-Does that m-mean she a-accepted?"

Orihime, seeing no reason to lie just bobbed her head to the already eager and sweating Tatsuki who screamed out in achievement. Orihime then eyed at Rukia who too was being harassed by the ever chattering Rangiku and the fifteen year old just sighed, 'This will be our lives from now on.'

_/ROCKTARS/_

~Second year of High School~

It's been already a year since the band was formed and they already made original songs and sung covers of mainstream artiste. So far, they started playing gigs at their school or local competitions and when they are daring, at bars and pubs. It was mostly Tatsuki writing the lyrics and Orihime planning the tune and instruments with the help of Rangiku and Rukia.

Speaking of Rukia, her family problem was resolved not too long ago when her brother found out what the elders did to her, the brother went ballistic despite what the picture shows him to be. They apologized to her and he offered her to come back but she declined saying she has made a life at Karakura already. Byakuya accepted it but that doesn't mean he approves and to help her settlement, he even sends her four thousand dollars per month for her bills and necessities to which she saved and bought two electric guitar and giving them to her friends so that they could get better gear.

Once that was done, they continued on with their song writing and their style of music was mostly alternative rock, punk rock and pop rock. They want to extend their styles to gather more fans all over Japan and if possible international ones too.

So far, for what they know, they have a fan base when they released their first single in the iTunes store and Bows&Hearts quickly got the attention of record company Titan entertainment where they reluctantly signed the contract.

Now, they were in a fast food chain, waiting for Rangiku to come and join them. She said she was running late because she had to pick up a friend of hers from Los Noches.

Inoue took a bite out of her fries and glanced over to Tatsuki who was talking with on the phone with the company CEO. The girl turned and faced Rukia who was failing miserably at drawing Chappy and other colourful things on her drawing block and although it was too ugly be called cute, they mostly used her drawings for their band shirts and sleeveless shirts and so on so forth.

They had yet to make merchandise but promised their fans that it will be out once Rangiku graduate from high school. The sixteen year old sipped her cup of coke and just took out her phone and started texting her brother: Sora. He was currently overseas working as a chef and he knew what she was doing and accepted it. He always wanted happiness for her and he said nothing to stop her from her current profession.

Inoue's hand started to play her skirt, while waiting for her brother to reply back when whispers were heard from beside the divider from where they seat.

"Hey, isn't that them?"

"Yeah, Its Bones&Hearts!"

"Let's get their photos."

Two boys and a girl stood up and walked to their table and grinned at them whilst holding their hand phones. They asked the girls politely and when Orihime nodded, they took a picture with her and Rukia with the exception of Tatsuki who was currently speaking with the CEO.

Once that was done, the three teens thank the band and excitedly left the restaurant. The girl just gave herself a short stretch when Tatsuki placed the phone back in her black jeans with a gleam look in her eyes, "Guess what girls."

Orihime placed her phone down and stared at her friend, the same goes with Rukia and she stopped drawing and looked at their leader, "What?" She asked Tatsuki while raising an eyebrow, "Something happened?"

"Yeah, we're doing a music video next month!"

"WHAT!?" A scream erupted from behind Tatsuki as she closed her ears a tad too slow and glared at the familiar voice, "Ragiku… that hurts you know!" She returned by screaming at Rangiku's ear when her eyes met hazel.

"Who's this?" She asked and forgetting about she did to Rangiku who in turn just childishly moaned back before going back to the usual cheery attitude when she went behind the new comer who was dressed in a pale green biker tunic vest and black racer bra and black jeggings. Orihime eyed her up and down and she has green hair and a scar running down from her forehead down to her nose but it did not look ugly on her but it made her more unique looking.

"This; is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. But call her Nel, she's my friend from Los Noches and can she please be our second guitarist?"

Rukia seemed to be offended and voiced out from her seat, "And I'm what? You think that we need a second guitarist?"

Tatsuki just hummed in her thoughts before asking Rangiku, "How good is she?"

"Rukia's level." She answered almost immediately.

She grinned and held her hand to Nel, "Then welcome to the club."

Rukai just huffed haughtily and Orihime told her, "I think a second guitarist is a good thing."

Rukia in turn raise a brow, "Why's that?"

"Well, she can play empty spots when you are doing solos so the songs we play live will at least have the same tune and you don't need to change guitars when it comes to your part." Orihime said almost like a professional guitar guru and Rukia just nodded happily at that and hugged her, "You're so smart Orihime!"

Nel then sat beside Rukia and she too let out her hand to get a handshake, "Please to meet you Kuchiki-san."

Rukia took the hand and shook it with a smirk, "You too Odell….-san, but call me Rukia. We'll be bandmates anyways."

"Likewise, but please call me Nel, my surname seems to hard for you already."

"So what about that music video Tatsuki?" Rangiku asked and took some of Rukia fries, Tatsuki smirked back at her friends, "The boss says he wants us to be in a music video for our latest single and production starts next month."

"Hell yeah!" Rangiku bellow out from her seat but blushes and scratches the back of the head when her sudden outburst attracted the customers and the workers to stare at them ridiculous attitude.

"S-Sorry guys."

_/ROCKSTARS/_

~Present: After concert at Inoue's home~

Inoue just yawned as she got up from her bed and switched the alarm of her clock off and gave herself a stretch and she rubbed her eyes slowly, 'Yesterday's concert was so tiring.' She looked at the wall behind her bed and stared at the mini whiteboard to see if she had any plans today and fortunately none. 'Thank god.' She yawned out and took her phone from under the bed, she unlocked it and noticed many spams from Rangiku and Nel.

She sighed and ignored before going to twitter page to see more fans confessing to her either for the whole world to see or in her direct messages. She ignored it too, it was normal for the beautiful girl and she went and searched the internet for the band's chart to see their placing for their latest single when she noticed they were not at the top but instead were at third place.

Her eyes widened considerably and it woke her up, their latest single/music video that was released yesterday afternoon was knocked out from the top rock category and replaced by two songs from the SAME band, The Hybrids.

Her phone suddenly rang and she picked it up and it was Tatsuki, "Yes Tatsuki-chan?"

"You saw the charts!"

"Yeah and we've been knocked to third place."

She heard Tatsuki growl, "Looks like we're having a strong competition now Hime."

"I know Tatsuki-chan. I know." She said one last time before looking at the singer of The Hybrids and couldn't help but remember him from somewhere.

'How come you look so familiar?'

_/ROCKSTARS/_

**So that's all, I hope you guys like so do Review and Fave this fic for me to let me know I'm doing well. **

**So far, I've finished chapter 2 and chapter 3 is in the process. Plus, I'm trying to get each chapter to be around 4-6 thousand words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start, I would like to thank for the all the reviews and fave and follows. I appreciate it very much.**

**Thanks!**

_/ROCKSTARS/_

Bones&Hearts were having a band meeting in their rental apartment where they hung out and write new songs but this time, there was no fun and games. Recently, their latest single that has been in the rock charts, got knocked to the third place by one band's two debut single and it pisses Tatsuki off that it has been barely a day and they were already in the third mark whereas it usually takes months if they have a really good song.

This was something new to the band and it shocked them and their fans. Tatsuki clicked and typed several times on her laptop while the band just stare at the high definition screen that the laptop was connected to and had their jaw dropped when they read the comments on their video.

Each comment were regarding their sudden drop because of The Hybrids and Tatsuki went over to another window that was their fan page and it was filled with threads and discussions about The Hybrids beating Bones&Hearts with their two songs.

Tatsuki growled in anger, "I swear to god, these guys are asking for a war!" She clicked to another window which shows the poster of the new band and Orihime noticed by the corner of her eyes that both Rukia and Nel were sweating and showing signs of nervousness when her best friend showed the poster.

Tatsuki scrolled downwards and it was the profile member of each band members of The Hybrid and the first to be introduced was a brown skinned teenager and read that his name was Yasutaro Sado or his stage name was Chad and he was tall. Really tall. He appears to be of Mexican descent and in the picture, he is on the drums wearing a black sleeveless shirt showing his tattoo on his left shoulder and was wearing black jeans. His hair is wavy and brown and covered his eyes.

The second was a pale and slender youth that wears spectacles and has his hair framing both sides of his face. He's the bassist of the group known as Ishida Uryu or famously known as the son of the renowned Doctor Ishida Ryuken. In the picture, he is seen wearing a white v-neck with a blue cross covering the front of his shirt and wears a pair of black jeans.

Rukia just raised her brow, 'What's with boys and their black jeans? Can't they try and wear shorts for a change?'

The third was a heavily tattooed man with red hair. His name is Abarai Renji, and in the picture, he was shirtless and in a green camo bermudas. He is the guitarist of the band and his tattoos are tribal like that covers his muscular arms, chest and back.

Tatsuki just clicked her teeth when she saw the guitarist, "Looks like some prick for all I know."

The sound of a can of pepsi getting crushed could be heard from Rukia and the gang ignored it, assuming she too hate the male band. But not everyone, Nel understands why Rukia was acting like that and Orihime was noticed something fishy about the two when she saw Nel giving Rukia her 'understanding' look. 'Somethings definitely going on here.'

Tatsuki scrolled down again and this time, it was their second guitarist: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. A citizen of Los Noches, someone from Nel's country and he is a blue haired man with equally blue eyes and in his profile picture he is flipping off the camera man. He was wearing a green coloured shirt that was under an unzipped college black and teal trimmed jacket with a number six at the right pocket. His status says that Grimmjow is a person that an average human doesn't want to be friends with. Even though it was said that he's a laidback person, the man can be aggressive, sarcastic and sadistic when he gets into a fight. Another thing it indicates in the status was a picture of him and his tattoo on his chest. It was a symmetrical number six on it.

And to make sure her suspicion of the two guitarists were correct, she saw how Rukia and Nel kept nodding and giving each other glances as they read the other band's guitarists profile.

Lastly, they came across the leader and frontman of the band and all of them had one thought when they saw him was his face and immediately thought was 'criminal'. He was a tall and lean built man with spiky orange hair. In the picture, he is wearing a tight black shirt with the number fifteen on the sleeve and was wearing leather pants with two chains connected that is completed with high cut black boots. His profile says that he is a quiet person but gets into fight along with Chad and Grimmjow when they were in high school at Akiba.

Orihime look mesmerized by the frontman's looks but the same feeling happened again, she frowned and stared at the singer. She couldn't place her finger around it but he looks really familiar to the bassist and it hurts her brain so much but as she tried to dig her mind up for him, the girl was cut out of her musings with the sound of Nel coughing and trying to get the attention of the band.

The others stopped whatever they were doing and looked over to their band member who had her calm face on, "Girls, I know this will sound sudden but the guitarists in The Hybrids, Rukia and me are close to them. We–" Unfortunately she was cut short with Rangiku pouncing on her, "You're cheating on me?!" She exclaimed childishly, "Not that I'm complaining. They're all lookers."

Tatsuki just groaned, "Great, she's not a lesbian but bi." The short rolled her eyes before Rukia cut her off, "Hey, she's speaking!"

"Fine, so tell us how you know them."

"Well Grimmjow, is my half-brother and Renji is Rukia's." She stopped her sentence and urged her guitar mate to continue, Rukia just wrapped her arms over her chest, "He's my childhood friend."

Orihime then voiced out from her seat, "Wait, doesn't that mean you know that they'll debut and release their songs?"

The two friends just chuckled nervously, "Well, we knew that they will be debuting but we didn't know that their songs will top us. Last we heard it was just the instrumentals. Guess the frontman did his job pretty well to get that good in just less than a day." Rukia said to her friends, careful not to tick Tatsuki off.

But that did nothing to stop the black belt to throw her pillow at them, "Girls! This is a big problem; if they can top us in just a few days, what'll happen if they post a music video."

The two did not reply back, clearly knowing that their leader was unhappy with them. Inoue just sighed mentally, "Tatsuki-chan I think it's enough, you are scaring them. Just take a deep breath and apologize okay?"

Tatsuki nodded and closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly, "Okay I've calm down already, sorry if I was rude guys. I hate getting beaten by some newbies."

Nel just waved it off while Rukia just huffed, "You could just take a chill pill you know that? That was some scary stuff."

Tatsuki laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head, "Y-Yeah sorry there Rukia."

Orihime noticed how weird the atmosphere has become and they've been the club room for a few hours and she took a peek at her phone and it was already time for lunch. She clapped her hands together to get the attention of her friends, "Look at the time, want to go and get some western? Cause, my tummy needs some of it."

The others stare at each other and agreed to with her, they got up and packed their stuff and hurriedly left the apartment to have some western cuisine.

_/ROCKSTARS/_

~The Hybrids: Around same the time as Bones&Hearts meeting~

The five handsome men watched Bones&Hearts latest gig at the Karakura Stadium and Grimmjow whistled, "Lil sis's band getting better and better every time I see them."

Chad just nodded silently and rubbed his goatee as he stood up and walked up to kitchen to grab his now cold can of coffee. Renji just grinned and watched Rukia doing her solo, "Damn Rukia, she's even better than your little sister Grimmjow, that sexy little doll can woo anyone with her skills man." He downed his can and got a snarl for Grimmjow, "Yeah whatever you little fucker, at least I fucked my bitch. What about you, fuck yours yet?" He chuckled sarcastically at the redhead while a memory of a screaming Halibel flashed in his mind.

"Rukia's not a bitch you ass." Renji growled at his fellow guitarist who in turn stood up and pointed his fork at the man and did 'come and get it' motion at him.

Renji got to his feet and got himself into a fighting stance, "Bring it one asshole!"

And when they were about to get it on with each other, Ishida coughed from the dining table, "Kurosaki wouldn't like it if you two dolts go and mess his father's house. So sit down." The two shut their mouths and got back to their seats; still glaring each other while doing so.

It was then, someone walked down the stairs and is revealed to be a shirtless Ichigo, he scowled at the two guitarists and threw his plastic cup at them, "Will you two just shut up! Can't a guy fantasize about the girl he had yesterday."

Grimmjow just glared his eyes at their frontman, "No he may not. Besides, how much you pay for her ass?"

"You mean her body? I gave her a none and man was she wild yesterday." Ichigo smirked at that, Bambietta was it? She's freaky as hell but a fuck is a fuck and Ichigo couldn't say no to a hot girl that wants to have him for the night.

Ishida just sighed from his laptop and he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Kurosaki, I swear to god. Sooner or later you'll get AIDS."

Ichigo waved him off and jumped on his sofa, taking the fries from Renji's plate to the other man's annoyed face and waved to Chad who took a sit opposite of Ishida and continued surfing the net. The orange haired then noticed what was on the television, it was an interview with Bones&Hearts and they were each getting interviewed but what caught his attention was the coral-redhead.

'Inoue Orihime… you grew a lot Inoue. I wonder if you remember me.' He smirked and called out to his spectacled friends, "Ishida, what's our rank now?"

"Both our songs are in the top hits Kurosaki, we've beaten Bones&Hearts latest single under one day." Ishida answered Ichigo and his eyes narrowed at the comments section, "Looks like we've got haters now Kurosaki, being mainstream might be a bad idea."

"At least we earn better cash four eyes unlike someone's dad." Grimmjow said as he drank his beer, "Besides, signing that contract means that as long we give good music, we get paid."

Ishida rolled his eyes and just continued reading the flames.

Ichigo just chuckled; creating this band was his idea back in high school and he befriended Chad first when he found him not fighting back against some thugs and Ichigo joined it and got the group running. In the end they became best buds and from there they met Grimmjow, an upperclassmen who's from Los Noches; who moved to their school because of his attitude that led to his father disowning him.

The trio got into all sorts of trouble, Grimmjow picking fights with whoever that gave them the wrong looks, leaving Ichigo and Chad to help with his mess. They soon became friends with Renji, a senior that got verbally abused by his boss at a convenience store because his tattoos were scaring his customers and in rage, the redhead quit his job and Grimmjow picked a fight with him when Renji stared back at the blue haired teen but at that time, he was under stress because he no longer has a job and that meant that he couldn't pay the rent for his small apartment.

But back to the story, the two got into a one on one fight, Ichigo ordered Chad not to intervene. He wanted to see if Renji was all bite and not bark and he was proved correct when he managed to tire down Grimm. So, Ichigo handed his hand for Renji and they too became friends.

They managed to deal with Renji's problem also, they got him out of his ratty apartment and got him a job as a mall security guard for the afternoon till evening shift and he stayed with Grimmjow. The two may not like each other very well but they placed their differences aside since they needed one another to survive.

Ichigo then glanced back at Ishida and snickered, Ishida's case was different. He was rich, something that they don't have and many did not think that the school's legendary delinquent: Kurosaki Ichigo is friends with Ishida.

To the crew and school's surprise, the two of them actually know each other before high school and their reason was the same. They wish not to be seen talking with each other. Ishida doesn't want his name to be tarnished just by being with Ichigo and likewise for the frontman, he has a repetition to look out for, he doesn't want some smart ass teen to ruin his image of a delinquent by being friends with the wimp Uryu.

But in the end, even with the denials and constant fights. The five were considered brothers in arms and it was deepened when Ichigo learned that each of them knew how to play instruments. Chad learnt his when he was leaving with his grandfather who used to play the drums back in his old days and taught the boy how play one using his old equipment. But after he passed away, Chad stopped playing until Ishida used his wealth and got him a new one. His skills were rusty but with practice he had it back in him in no time.

Renji used to play the guitar when he was living in the streets back in Seireitei by some punkers and they let him try their electric guitar at one of their underground concerts and to their amazement, the boy played well. For Grimmjow, his asshole of a father is a musician and you get the story from there.

Ishida got his skills out of curiosity when he was in the movies with his father back in middle school and there was advertisement that was trying to promote bass lessons since the video says that playing the bass makes the holder feel 'high' and 'free'. So, he said to his father that no one would believe that and told his old man to get him in a class on bass guitar and after the first lesson, the boy took back what he said.

Ichigo got his vocals from the last person you'll ever know. His mother. Shortly before she was murdered in cold blood by her killer, she taught him how to sing and at first he failed and decided not to continue but ever since her death, he promised find his voice and sing for her. He did mastered his singing voice in a few months and then taught it to his sisters when they were a little older.

Speaking of his mother's murder, Ichigo found out who killed his mother in his first year of high school. He was with the crew; they were on the way back from school but decided to go to the shorter route by walking through the alley ways and that's where he met _him_.

He saw him choking a woman and on his feet was a child, likely the age of five and when he heard the assailant speaking, Ichigo sprung into action. He suckered the man in his face and it got the middle aged man to drop the woman when Ichigo began kicking him in his face before he was held back by Chad.

"Let go of me Chad! This fucker deserves what he got for trying to take a life!" He tried to pry himself away from Chad's hold but the man interrupted them, "Orange hair, I only know one kid with that hair. All grown up are we? Miss mama?"

Grimmjow stomped his foot on the man's stomach earning him a choke from his victim but the man just laughed it off and glanced to his recent targets who were getting tended by Uryu. He looked back at Ichigo and smirked, "Your mother was so fucking loud when I fucked her raw. Still remember her screaming in pleasure kid? Cause she was begging more before I slit her–"

Ichigo was out from the tall teen's hold and began punching the lights out of him, "You sick fuck!"

"This is for Yuzu!" He gave another, "For Karin." He gave a jab to the guy's nose hearing it cracked under his knuckles, "For my old man!" He knew his hands were bloody now but he didn't care. The fucker deserves what he has coming at him, "For me!" He jabbed him in the throat, definitely breaking the jugular veins or whatever's in there. Ichigo then started hyperventilating as he placed his thumbs on the man's eyes, "For my mum and every kid's life that you fucking destroyed." He proceeded to gouge out the man's eyes, who was screaming in pain but because of his throat injury, he let out gurgles of blood. "Hope you like fishing for new eyes!" With a final tug in his eyes, Ichigo stood up and wiped the blood on Grand Fisher's coat.

His crew and the mother just stared at him wide eyed, Ichigo steadied his breathing and shrugged, "He deserves what he got." He gazed his eyes at the mother and her unconscious daughter, "You okay lady?" She nodded dumbly at him to which he returned with a smile before narrowing his eyes at his mother's killer, "Ishida, you called the cops?"

The slender teen replied, "I did, but how are you going to explain about this?"

"Chad, Renji and Grimmjow. Get out of here and go back home, I'll call you guys tomorrow. Ishida, you stay here. Tell them you were with me and you're tending to the victim while I was busying myself with him." He cracked his neck and let out a sigh, "If they asked why I went psycho, tell them you don't know and that they should ask me themselves. You got it?"

The crew shook their heads, understanding what Ichigo said and the other three left the alley, leaving the two friends to tend to the mother and heard the sounds of sirens blaring in the night.

_/ROCKSTARS/_

~Present time~

The orange haired man just smirked to himself, after the police questioned them, Ichigo was sent to the mental hospital for his health. All charges on him were dropped when the police read up his file and knew that Ichigo was a victim of the Grand Fisher or known as Yakushi Daisuke. A man that targets young mothers that has children with them and was known to rape said mothers in front of their young ones before slitting their throats.

From this, they concluded that Ichigo did it out of fear and doctors dubbed him mentally unstable and sent him to see psychiatrists.

'Not that it helps with anything.' Ichigo thought to himself and looked at the clock, 'One o'clock eh. Well, better get these guys out, don't want my next date to get turned off by a dirty house.'

"Hey guys, clean this place up before one forty-five, got another female 'fan' coming in. So clean this place up. My old man wouldn't want his old home look thrashed when he visits."

Renji just sighed and cleaned up the table while Grimmjow growled, muttering that it was the frontman's place and not his. Chad nodded and get the vacuum from the store room while Ishida cleaned up the kitchen.

Once the five were done, they sat on the couch, taking a break before heading out for lunch. Grimmjow asked again, "So who wants your dick this time?"

"Some chick name Hideki Saruha, she's bringing her kid sister along a fourteen-year old: Hebika I think that's her name." He stared back at his friends who gave irediculous looks to which he rolled his eyes, "Come, one dudes. Age of consent here is fourteen."

"Talk about pedophilia Kurosaki." Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses and went to the door and opening it, looking over his shoulders, he stared at the others. "What are you guys waiting for? Kurosaki has some girls to 'bang' with and I'm getting hungry." He walked out of the place and Chad followed after him and so do the other two as they said their goodbyes to their leader who waved back lazily and locked the door.

Ichigo turned his head and scanned the house, appreciating what his friends did and sat on the sofa. He took the remote and switched it on to the local music channel and a familiar tune started playing and he chuckled, they were playing their first single. The orange haired man leaned his head back on the couch and listened to their song for the next four minutes before the doorbell rang. He muted the sound and called out to whoever was outside, "Who is it!"

"It's Saruha baby!" A deep yet feminine voice replied him, Ichigo smirked and walked over to door and opened it to reveal a light purple haired curvaceous woman wearing a short jeans that ended at her thighs, black top that says, 'Ichigo's girl' written on it with a white sleeveless vest. She was wearing her doc marten boots and she gave her idol a seductive smirk, "Miss me?"

She hugged the singer who hugged back without any hesitation, he snaked his hands to her ass and grabbed it firmly and wanted to remove her top from the spot when someone with red hair caught his attention, it was a young girl glaring up at him. He smirked and parted with Saruha and eyed Hebika, "So this must be her eh?"

She was wearing a long sleeve black and white nirvana shirt that was purposely one size too big so that it exposes her collar bone and neck area but what caught his attention was the neon bra the girl was wearing. He grinned, "Getting kinky are we?"

The girl just blushed and stared elsewhere, "S-Shut up."

He laughed aloud and grabbed her with his left and hand and wrapped his other around the girl's older sister, "Come on Saruha, let's show your virgin sister what adults do in bed."

Saruha giggled and followed Ichigo along with her little sister cursing softly.

_/ROCKSTARS/_

~With Bones&Hearts~

The five ate their meals, ignoring people who were taking pictures of them. They rather wear the clothes they usually wear instead of those baggy unappealing ones that celebrities use to hide their faces when in public. They ordered a set meal for five and started downing it right away with Nel eating at inhumane speed.

"So three more days before we leave for Akiba, you four packed your baggage already?" Rukia asked while she chewed on her steak. Only Orihime bobbed her head while the rest shook theirs, "Do it soon cause, we might have another Okinawa incident."

Rangiku and Nel blushed at that; it's because they had a gig hosted by the owner and they packed their luggage late and they forgot to bring their undergarments and extra clothes. They forgot that they were staying there for one week and thought it was for just three days.

"Rukai-chan is right, please pack your bags soon." Orihime soft voice said to her friends, they just shrugged and continued eating, "We heard from Rukia once already Hime, don't tell me you're becoming like the little midget down there." Tatsuki smirked when she saw Rukia's reaction to her nickname.

"Why you–"

"Woah Rukia! Nice to see you here!"

She raised her eyebrow, "Renji?" She turned her head at the familiar voice and grinned, "Renji! I thought you were at Akiba with your crew?" She asked him and he chuckled back at her beaming face.

"Ichigo's busy with some 'personal' issues and we were going to have our lunch here. Chad and Ishida are finding the washroom. Besides, you haven't introduce us to your little clique." He grinned at her, earning himself a blush from his crush.

"W-Well, this is Nel and Rangiku." The bisexual and lesbian waved happily at Renji who waved back, "Tatsuki." The girl just glared at him but a nudge from Rangiku made her sigh inwardly, "Hello." It was icy and cold. The redhead rolled his eyes, not bothering to answer the leader.

"And this is Orihime." The soft spoken girl just gave a smile to which Renji returned when Grimmjow butt in, "Well, Well. Looks like baby Nel got some pussy after all." It was sarcastic and Nell narrowed her eyes at her half-brother, "The same as ever nii-san."

He laughed madly, "And you're still the same bitch I know." And the two stared at each other briefly before Nel started to giggle and Grimmjow to laugh, "Come give your big brother one giant hug!"

She stood up and went to his open arms and he carried her and twirled the girl around before settling the dizzy lesbian down. Nel just giggled and sat back beside Rangiku who voiced out from her seat, "Anything I'm missing here?"

Nel just slapped her arm playfully, "That's how we greet each other Rangiku." The strawberry blonde just shrugged it off as the brother sat at table beside theirs and took his seat along with Renji, "So heard any from the old man?"

Nel rolled her eyes when she heard her mother's ex-husband, "Last I heard, he got a new wife."

Grimmjow just let out a dry chuckle, "Still the same as ever, impregnating young girls." He looked up at his sister and continued, "So how's your mom?"

Nel smiled, "She's doing great, Mum's flower boutique is doing well as ever."

Grimmjow just nodded his head, "Maybe I should visit her soon and get Halibel some flowers."

As the two siblings were conversing, Renji too got into a conversation with Rukia leaving the other three members to stare at them awkwardly when a voice broke them apart, "You two idiots ordered any food yet?"

Orihime look back at the owner of the voice as the Ishida and just sighed, "Then what are you waiting for? More customers are coming in." Ishida said finally and called out for a waiter with the tall man who Orihime immediately realized as Chad. The two sat down while said waiter wrote down their orders, leaving out both Renji and Grimmjow who had yet to choose their orders.

Tatsuki finished her drink and stared at the table and looked back at the girls, "Let's go, we still have to finish packing our baggage." With that, Tatsuki stood up and left without saying goodbye to their rival band. Orihime too stood up and bowed to the boys along with the other three and left the restaurant.

_/ROCKSTARS/_

That night, after they left the restaurant, Tatsuki wanted another meeting. She demanded that they should not get close to The Hybrids saying it was their intention for them to get close to the girls so that they'll be distracted and The Hybrids to release better songs.

Unfortunately, both Rukia and Nel decided to retaliate. Two of their members are people close to them and they refused to break that bond apart just because of their frontman's jealousy. Even Rangiku joined in and it made their singer fumed. Tatsuki then asked Orihime how she felt but the woman kept quiet and did not want to partake in this conflict.

And now, Orihime just groaned and closed her eyes. She ate her dinner with her old brother's food and she looked over to the alarm clock. It was already close to midnight and she sighed. The woman opened her bedroom door and slowly walked downstairs so as to not wake her tired brother up.

Sora, has been working as a chef at a hotel for nearly a year now and he said that within another two more years, he might be head chef and hearing the news made the young of the Inoue squeal like a child. Her brother was living his dream too.

Orihime walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab some milk when she realized that there were none and sighed dejectedly. The girl made a beeline back to her room and grabbed her coat and some money, not taking her phone since the 24 hour convenience store is only at the other street.

She unlocked the house door and left as soon as possible so that she could get back home quickly. The coral-redhead walked at a fast pace when she left and looked down, she didn't want any people that she's a she. Sure Karakura is a safe place but every city and country has its dark side to it.

Orihime prayed silently when there were a couple of thugs or street punks by the side having a small gathering. Drinking and gambling, there were music but it was low enough so that the home owners won't alert the police.

A few of them noticed that it was a woman under the giant jacket and started to give her wolf whistles and cat calls to which she tried her best to ignore but her heart jumped when she noticed they were following her. Orihime walked faster than ever and saw the lighting of the store and opened it and walked inside it.

The cashier looked up from his phone and back to it. Orihime gulped down her saliva knowing that there were another two people in the store with her. One was a worker counting the stocks and another was man in hoodie with hoods up as she quickly but silently grabbed two cartons of milk a bar of chocolate from the fridge and racks.

Going over to the counter she paid him before he grabbed her arm and gave her look that tells her to stay safe. Orihime nodded back at him, understanding why he did so. With a deep breath she walked out and realized something was off, the group were no longer at the porch of the store. Inoue felt a little hesitant to move but she sucked it up and marched onwards.

But within a few seconds of reaching the end of the store buiding, she was suddenly grabbed by her hood before pain came to her senses. Her back was against the wall where five thugs all with lustful smirks leered at her face when they realized who they were dealing with.

One of the literally screamed, "We got a special one this time boys! It's Orihime from that rock band, the Sluts&Whores! His face went to her neck and he took a whiff of it, moaning at her strawberry scent when his bald friend pushed him, "Let me smell her!" His hand snaked to her back as he got her into a hug as he grinded his bulging erection against her torso. The older man moaned to his heart's content when the rest of his little group started to pile over her as Orihime screamed!

She pushed herself away from them but of the men grabbed her by the leg and she fell but that did not stop her from crying for help while crawling away. Unfortunately two of them caught up to her and held her down with another two holding her legs.

The sound of a zipper being unzipped broke her thoughts, "P-Please don't." She mumbled out but the man just chuckled, "Sorry babe but I can't stop myself from taking a celebrity's cherry." He shrugged it off when he unzipped her hoodie and the two that were holding her arms pulled up her pink shirt to reveal her lacy black bra and they snickered, "Who knew, the innocent one in the band could be such a daring slut!" They continued to laugh making the woman under them blush and close her eyes, 'Please stop this!' Tears rolled down from her eyes as she felt a pair of hands remove her pants that were followed by more laughter.

The man that had his fly unzipped removed his cock and rubbed it slowly as his breathing hitched when he touched her luscious thighs, moving his hands up and down, feeling the smooth warm skin against his rough ones when suddenly, he felt his head went numb as his ears started ringing and before he knew it, his head went down on her breasts but he wasn't moving.

His friends let go of the bassist and tended to their buddy, they pushed him away from her and screamed to wake him up.

"You know, it's not nice to fuck someone without their consent. You're basically asking for a jail term."

The gang looked up at their attacker and one thing that they noticed was a smirk and orange hair. They snarled and got into a fighting position, "Wanna go for a round buddy?" one of them asked as he rushed to Ichigo who just squatted down and elbowed him in the stomach and quickly got back up before he grabbed the guy by his head and kneeing him hard, hearing several crunches as he passed out.

Ichigo looked down at the gang who still didn't back down before looking at Orihime, "I suggest you put your clothes back on and stay in the store. I'll pick you up once this is over." Orihime nodded dumbly at him and hurriedly put her clothes again and left the scene, back in the store but before that, she went to his ear and mumbled out, "Thank you."

He just hummed in response and glared at the group, "So who's next?"

They didn't reply but instead, all of them charged at him. He ducked a blow and grabbed an arm before using his left elbow to jut it upwards and the thug cried out his dislocated elbow while the other two who had knives went forward to stab him but Ichigo anticipated it and grabbed the wrist that holds the knife and pushed it downwards at thug's right thigh to which he screeched out in pain and Ichigo just smirk and used that shock to knock him out with a punch to the neck.

He then sidestepped to side and leaned against the other knife wielder and pushed him from his back where he collided with the thug that has a dislocated arm and he snickered at them, "Is this all you can give me?"

They snarled at him and went after him together to which he did a roundhouse kick to the one with the knife at his head and he got knocked out and ducked from a punch before jabbing the last thug multiple times and gave an uppercut to the chin and he too got down with the rest.

Ichigo just whistled and nursed his knuckle, "Damn, your chin felt like metal man."

He walked back to store and walked inside to see Orihime conversing with the female cashier as the older woman gave her extra stuff if the plastic bag but Orihime refused, saying it was unnecessary but the other woman insisted. So in the end Orihime got more than what she had.

Ichigo coughed to get their attention and Orihime looked at him surprised, "Kurosaki-san! T-Thank you for saving me." She bowed and Ichigo just chuckled and waved it off, "With a pretty lady like you? Who wouldn't want to save her." He walked over to her and hugged the other man, "Thanks for taking care of her, Hana-san." His eyes darted over to the man at the cashier, "Akito-san, you'll need to call the police." The older man nodded silently and did what he was told to.

The older woman just smiled at him and gave him a pat on the back, "Just doing my part Ichigo-kun. Now, I believe it's a boy's turn to take a lovely woman home."

Ichigo gave her an all-knowing smirk and walked to the door and stared at Orihime over his shoulder, "So, what are we waiting for? Lead me to your place Inoue-san." He gave a smile to Hana who waved back at him before going back to her husband who stared at them with his calculating eyes.

"Ichigo-kun is such a fine gentleman. Isn't he Akito?

The man just sighed, "He certainly is. Since leaving this town with his family after Masaki's…" He did not dare to continue, "The boy comes back different, he's more confident in himself. Look at the boy Hana, he doesn't have his hair dyed black. This just shows how much he changed dear. I'm proud of him."

The wife chuckled and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed his cheek, "Me too and so as Masaki and Isshin. I wonder what he and his daughters are doing now?"

"Ichigo said that Isshin has a clinic at Akiba and the twins are in high school now."

The woman just smiled at that, 'Looks like everyone's growing up now. Right Masaki-chan?'

_/ROCKSTARS/_

The trip back to her house was awkward for Orihime. The man that saved her life turned out to be The Hyrbrid's frontman, Kurosaki Ichigo. She blushed when he held her hand, it wasn't romantic like but was like what a father did to her child and she knew Ichigo just did it to make her feel more safe.

For the orange-haired teen himself, he was seething inside. Those thugs dare touch her, he growled mentally and he knew he was holding her hand but that did not bother him. She was his and not theirs.

Once they reached to her place, they saw a very flustered looking Sora sitting at the front porch, just outside the gates of their home and when he looked up he saw Orihime and his face cracked into a smile but it stopped when he saw who she was with. A tall man and… she was holding hands with him!

He ran to her and hugged the girl, "Where were you! And who is this?! Did you left the house to see your boyfriend?"

Orihime flushed and stuttered out, "N-No, his not my B-Boyfriend. He just helped me along the way when I…" She stopped slowly, she didn't want to tell her big brother what happened. It was too embarrassing for her. She then felt a hand on her shoulders and looked to see the owner who was Ichigo himself.

The man looked at her with a concerned face, "Go back and sleep Inoue, me and your bro just need to have a chat."

She nodded and walked back in the house leaving the two man to each other. Sora stared at the singer and likewise for Ichigo as he stared at the chef.

"So what happened that got my little sister rattled up?" asked Sora.

Ichigo explained the situation the older brother of Inoue Orihime and saw how the man was unclenching and clenching his fists as he told the story and when he was done, the man's hair shadowed his eyes, "Where are they." It was a statement and Ichigo knew immediately what he wanted to do.

The singer shook his head, "Probably in the police station now and I wouldn't want you to go after them, a bunch of thugs they may be but when banded together they can fuck you up. So for your safety and hers, don't go after them."

The man huffed, "And what? Leave it like that? Those bastards wanted to rape her!"

"And all the reason why you shouldn't go after them, listen here Inoue-san. Just get a new place to stay. A private one should do, your sister's basically rich, she can get you all a new home to stay in." Ichigo said as he took out his pack of cigarette and his lighter.

Sora shook his head, "We can't do that, this place has good memories for her and she won't leave it that easily."

Ichigo shrugged and lighted his stick and took a puff before exhaling, "Suit yourself Inoue-san." He looked at his wrist watch and back at the older Inoue, "Looks like I've gotta go, bye man, and tell your little sister I sent my regards." He waved back at Sora who returned the wave and opened the gate to his home and walked inside.

Ichigo then turned back to face the house one final time before smirking, "Memories eh, you got that one right Sora."

_/ROCKSTARS/_

**DAMNNNNNN, THIS BY FAR THE LONGEST CHAPTER I WROTE MANNNNNN…..**

**So do help and review and fave this guiseee. **

**Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them all and before I start on the fic, please remember that this is AU, so there are bound to be changes okay, so just bare with it.**

_/ROCKSTAR/_

The crowd laughed when the talk show host of the TV 8's Morning Galore made a joke about Ichigo's hair. The rest of the band took note how Ichigo was forcing out a laugh, they knew that Ichigo doesn't take it too kindly to anyone who made fun of his orange hair, people fail to realize that they have another member that has an equally weird hair colour. But he too will certainly make sure that whoever made fun of his blue hair, will be sure to take their words back once he's done with them.

You see, two days after the incident with Orihime and the thugs, Ichigo and his band left the country and return to Akiba to promote their upcoming album and that their management had told them that they will be promoting said album in the morning show from TV 8. Of course Ichigo couldn't wait for it but at the same time, he was getting pumped for another thing.

After his long fuck with Saruha and Hebika, Ichigo was a happy individual, who could've knew that Saruha was such a good her hands and Hebika at her mouth. The younger sister was too much of a fun for Ichigo. Even though she has a small body, the fact that he was fucking a young girl of that age turns him on, plus getting the older sister into it makes him even more rougher that night.

The thought of his day with the two siblings made him hard but since that night with Orihime, he thought that he could wait it off until he could get another fan or some prostitutes in Akiba but when he saved the bassist from the gang, he knew that it was a wrong move.

The moment he walked and held hands with her back to her place, the frontman smelt her aroma and immediately, he understands why the five wanted her so badly but he held it back. He knows that Orihime isn't like the other girls he met and spent his time with. She's different and innocent is the word to explain it.

Regardless of how much he wanted to take her behind some house for a fuck, he knew that it would only break her, just by seeing her cry at that time made him feel disgusted at himself for going to replicate what happen to her back then with the gang.

And after he returned home, Ichigo slammed back into his house and called for the usual in his black book. He called for Asogi Rin, a girl from his high school in Akiba who moved to Karakura to stay with her friend Mimi for college. The green haired girl arrived with a frown, she's dressed in a black trench coat that covers her whole her body and when she removed it, there was nothing under in but her naked body and Ichigo kissed her deeply without any ounce of respect and she returned it with a rub of his clothed member. These two are without a doubt, friends with benefits and both did not care about each other's wellbeing so long as they fuck to vent out each other's frustration.

The two met when Ichigo and his band finished their regular session in the school's extra classroom. The orange haired singer bid his friends goodbye and he went back to his class since he forgot his pencil case and that's where her met Rin on the teacher's table touching herself. The usually quiet teen smirked, taking out his phone and snapped pictures of her fingering her own pussy and opened the door harshly to surprise the spectacled girl.

She was surprised to the door opening so suddenly and yelped when she saw Ichigo leaning against the wall with a smirk etched on his usually scowling face. The girl's eyes widened as she tried her best to cover her exposed parts but it was all in vain when Ichigo explained to her that he saw everything and got in video and had pictures of her doing the lewd act.

She begged him to delete it and not to spread what he saw around but he denied her request and twirled his phone around his right hand and asked her why she was doing such immoral act in class and she answered him almost immediately that she was dumped by their home room teacher.

Ichigo's smirk only grew, he knew that the girl had a thing with their teacher and it came crashing down and so here she is masturbating on his table. 'Such a slut.' He thought to himself and gave her a deal, "How about this, since you're really desperate right now, I'll make you feel real good once we leave this class room cause right now, I'm the only guy that can satisfy your needs."

"'Can'? Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? Danzo makes me full every time we did it in the shed behind the school."

"Are you judging my abilities Rin? Danzo is an old fart, all you need is a young healthy teen not some fossil."

After some time considering, the dumped girl get it on right there in the class with Ichigo, spending the whole afterschool hours together but having both students and the faculty walking past the classroom can put them at risk but luckily for them, they were either in the standing position or sitting down on each other's lap, so whoever that walks past them would think that they are just the school's couple who are spending time together and once they're gone. But its very likely for anyone to intervene even if they know what they're doing. This was Kurosaki Ichigo and no one messes around with him. It's like a golden rule of the school second to Grimmjow. So once they left, Ichigo quickly gets back into the missionary position and speed up his pace.

Seeing her face flushed and spectacles falling off: tongue out and eyes rolled back, the teen knew he was giving it good to her and once their done, Rin took back what she said about his skills in sex and they exchanged numbers: giving each other a good or quick fuck either in school, his place or from time to time in the public, behind buildings and such.

A sharp pain came from his left arm and he winced at it, giving a glare at Renji who just grinned at the talk show host who's now smiling at Ichigo's direction.

"Sorry there Okimura-san, could please repeat what you just said?" He asked charmingly while getting squeals from the female audience and some whistles from the homosexual fans.

The reporter just returned a smile and repeated his question, "Its fine Kurosaki-san, I'll repeat it for you. This is a question from someone in the audience: she asked if you have any relationship with your bandmates that pushes the boundary of being more than friends. So what's your answer Kurosaki-san?"

"Well, do you want me to have a relationship with someone in the band?" He asked with a raised brow as he faced the audience who cheered in approval while Okimura just laughed and Ichigo continued, "Unfortunately, that will never happen."

"And why so?" Okimura asked the singer who just smiled at him.

"Cause, we ain't gay but I do appreciate it for you fanfiction writers to ship me or any of my friends in the band. Who knows we might read what you write one day and post it in our band's page."

This got him a round of applause and screams from the audience while his bandmates just gave him a grossed look, clearly nauseous at the fact that someone might write about them being a couple with one another.

The host just broke into a fit and wiped his tears away with a handkerchief and noticed that the producer gave him the last ten minutes hand sign. Nodding inwardly, Okimura turned his head to the camera, "Looks like our time with The Hybrids will come to an end before we'll go for our commercial break and welcome our next guests. But now, this is the last two questions that I and your whole fan base, 'Fusion' would like to know."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked the host of Morning Galore.

"We would like to know why you named yourself The Hybrids and how would you feel if you meet Bones&Hearts just after knocking them out from the charts in less than a day?"

Ichigo chuckled and replied, "To answer your first question, we named ourselves that because most of us are hybrids. We are a combination of two different things. We were all raised happily once but after certain events, we crumbled down but rebuild ourselves and there you have it: The Hybrids."

Everyone 'oooh' and 'ahhh' upon hearing the history of the band's name and a short hint of their past which they deduced that it was not a good one.

Ichigo continued, "For the second question," He looked at band, Renji and Grimmjow gave him a grin, Chad a simple nod along with Ishida, leaving Ichigo to smirk. "We would like to congratulate them but in the end," He stared at the camera, "We're taking the lead girls, so watch out cause The Hybrids will steal that crown that you've been holding onto."

"And there you have it folks! Kurosaki Ichigo and The Hybrids have decided that they will steal the crown from Bones&Hearts, will they succeed? Comment in our twitter, facebook and webpage if you think so and if not why?" Okimura then stood up and shook his hands with the band as the camera cut off it's transmission until the next guests arrive.

Ichigo sighed as he and his friends were led to the back by the workers to the backstage where they were introduced with refreshments. Renji, Grimmjow and Chad grabbed their drinks while Ichigo took out his phone and started texting their management that they've finished their interview when a tap on his shoulder interrupted him.

The man turned his head to face the producer, he had his arms wrapped around his chest, "Your management asked me if we had any games shows coming in TV 8. I said yes and they told me to put your band in it. So, after the whole Bones&Hearts thing you said, I decided that you and that girl band will feature in out game show one week from now. I'm telling you guys beforehand so you boys will at least get prepared. We'll tell the girls during their interview. Any questions?"

Ichigo frowned, "That woman," He muttered to himself, 'Seriously, that Yoruichi always like to get on my nerves,' He then faced the producer with a glare, "Fine, we'll be in the game show."

The producer nodded his head, "We'll notify you the confirmed date and time by tomorrow." And with that, he went back to the studio with the rest of the TV 8 crew to discuss about Bones&Hearts arrival in Akiba for their interview.

Ichigo sighed and walked over to his band, "Guys, I don't know I should call this good news or bad news. Yoruichi set us up in a game show that TV 8 is holding in a week's time."

Grimmjow just growled, "That bitch… sometimes I wonder why I even gave her chances."

Ishida chuckled, "That's because she's your only source of income."

"Shut it four-eyes."

Ishida rolled his eyes, "So original."

Before the two continued their bickering, Ichigo quickly got their attention, "Knock it off you two, let's just get back to Ishida's place and unpack our things. I want to go and see my family. You can come if you want to."

The guys nodded and walked out of the studio to Ishida's when Chad spoke up, "Wait, what about your dad? Isn't he supposed to be home from his trip in London by now?"

Uryu's eyes widened, "Shit!" He ran out and quickly got into his white limo where he's driver is and opened the door before looking back at the rest, "What are you waiting for? We have to go now or my father's going to go crazy if he sees how much you three messed up the house." He said to all but Chad and ordered his driver to the Ishida manor.

_/ROCKSTARS/_

~Inoue's home~

Orihime was in her room watching the television with Sora and they were watching TV 8 and their interview with The Hybrids. Sora whistled and glanced over to his little sister, "Looks like your band has a rival Orihime, they want to get your crown and I kinda understand why."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "What do you mean by that Sora-nii?" She was curious why her brother understood that they wanted to beat them so badly.

He chuckled and stared at her, "Its because they see you as an obstacle and when someone who's determined sees an obstacle, they are bound to overcome it. Get what I mean Orihime?"

She nodded her head and looked back at the Television to see Ichigo smiling when he was shaking hands with the host and memories of that night assaulted her, she blushed but it halted when that same feeling she had when she first saw him came back. Turning to face Sora, she asked him what was in her mind, "Sora-nii, do you have memories of Kurosaki-san from The Hyrbrids? He looks familiar to me."

Sora hummed and placed his index finger and thumb to his chin before a light bulb lit up in his brain, "Well I don't remember a Kurosaki anywhere but I remember you had a friends back when you were five years old. Shiba Hiro, the son of Shiba Isshin. You know, the local doctor that left after Hiro turned six."

Orihime lighted up at that, "Hiro-kun! I remember him, he's very quiet but nice and he was my first friend!" She smiled at her child hood friend before she gave a downcast look, "I miss him, I wonder where how he's doing in Akiba?"

Sora chuckled and ruffled Orihime's hair, "Don't worry about that black haired kid, he's probably doing as good as yourself."

Orihime jus nodded to her brother's words and sighed, "I hope he still remembers me."

Sora then looked at his watch and groaned, he gave his sister a kiss on her forehead and stood up to go and change, "Gotta go Orihime, take care of yourself okay? Text me when you reached Tokyo."

She smiled at him and gave him a thumb's up, "Okay!"

Orihime then switched the channel off and went up to her room to recheck her clothing and other necessities that she prepared for her one week in Akiba. She's both excited and nervous for the interview, sure she's been in numerous interviews but that's what made her cautious. You might never know if the host will ask a ridiculous or embarrassing questions or fans asking for anything personal.

Opening up her baggage, she did her last routine check. 'Clothes, toothbrush and check and check.' She walked over to her bed and looked at the clock, she and the band will be leaving the country today during the evening and it was now ten in the morning. The band decided that they'll meet at the airport and after that they will board the plane.

_/ROCKSTARS/_

~Tokyo: Airport~

"We're finally here!" Rangiku squealed and comically spun outside the airplane before Tatsuki told her to calm down since people were already staring at them, "Knock it off Rangiku, we've got to meet our guide and go to the hotel and get ourselves change. We're going to TV 8 today so no time for any yapping."

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say 'boss'." Rangiku said with a haughty look and wrapped her arms around Nel's waist, "And you. Tonight, we're gonna do all kinds of stuff here." She gave a peck to her forehead and Nel just giggled back, "I'm looking forward to it, _mistress_."

Both Orihime and Rukia blushed and Tatsuki ignored the two horny lovers as they waited and grabbed their luggage before leaving.

They were then met by a woman who claimed to be their guide for the week and she showed her identification and particulars before being led by at least eight bodyguards out of the departure hall. As the five of them exited the departure hall and walked to the open area, trying their best to ignore their screaming fans who were trying really hard to get as close as possible to them,

Orihime scrunched her face as she covered herself by placing her old hat over her head and ignored the fans as security pushed the adoring fans away, 'We have 'this' many fans in Tokyo?' she thought and once they left the building, they quickly and swiftly went into the their SUV.

They had a car for them and a minivan. The car was for the band themselves and the minivan was for their luggage and the guide gave the 'ok' sign to their driver who nodded his head and get the SUV going.

Once they left the compound, Rangiku just couldn't stopped talking and pointed out the obvious, "Wow! That was 'hectic'."

Tatsuki just sighed and shook her head, "That was the lamest joke Rangiku."

The strawberry blonde seemed to take offence to it and faked a cry, "How dare you! It was funny right Hime?" She gave her equally busty kin her puppy eyes and Orihime nervously giggled back, "Its funny Rangiku-chan." She force out a few more giggles when Rukia joined in the conversation, "That isn't funny at all Rangiku, that's just lame."

Tatsuki let out a smirk as she eyed the drummer, "Told you so."

Rangiku cried again and hugged her girldriend, "Nel! They hate me! Beat them up!"

Nel just smiled at her other, "Orihime still loves you right?"

The Inoue nodded back cheerily, "Yup, don't worry Rangiku-chan, you still have Nel and me!"

The drummer sniffled and got to her two remaining 'best' friends into a hug, "You guys are the best!"

Orihime sighed in amusement at her friend and looked out at the window, gazing the crowded streets as they drove to their hotel when a smirking orange haired singled flashed through her mind.

_/ROCKSTARS/_

~TV 8 Studio~

The band were in the backroom waiting for their turn to be called out, they're equipment were set up by them and the studio crew earlier that day. Orihime yawned and drank a cup of coffee, she's tired like the rest of the girls but they had to keep their appearance. Their time slot is still live like The Hybrids but that is not an exact reason why they still shouldn't keep up the appearance and behaviour, it's because of the host who will be with them.

Orihime sighed and leaned against the wall whilst taking a sip of her coffee, she eyed her friends. They were quiet, too quiet. 'Probably because they are thinking about Aizen-san.' Orihime narrowed her eyes for once, their host was someone not be messed with. The man is dangerous and all five of them knew it.

Aizen Sosuke, this man may have the looks of a nice and kind person but under that exterior, sources say he is very uncaring and a double crosser. Recently, chargers were pressed against him for corruption. The money TV 8 had during a charity scheme the year before were suddenly vanished and officials believed that Aizen was the mastermind since he was in charge of the cash. Unfortunately, he bribed the whole jury, including the judge himself and he used this against his prosecutors and the outcome was that he won the case and he was received cash worth of millions of dollars for damages to his 'traumatised' soul.

Orihime of course, knew nothing that was going on except that she knew that her manager warned her that Aizen was a man that people don't want to be friends with. She agreed with Urahara's words, just by seeing his face, she has a reason to believe that there was something snaky about that man.

The bassist watched her friends who were doing their own respective things, Rangiku and Nel were cuddling by the sofa, Rukia texting, probably to Renji and Tatsuki meditating on the small table.

A knock on the door got the five friends out from their zone and the door opened to be one of the crew members from TV 8. He stared at the band with her non-existent expression, "Get ready in five." He then closed said door leaving the girls to nod at each other as they did their last minute adjustments to their clothes and walked out of the dresser room to meet the same man who told them to follow him.

When they were at the backstage, they saw Aizen talking to the camera with his ever calm and amused expression, "For our next guests, if you all seen our studio's webpage, they're the one and only Bones&Hearts." The same crew member told them to go to Aizen quite sternly and Tatsuki just growled at his attitude while walking out from the back with her bandmates.

Orihime took steady breaths as she sat down on the sofa opposite of Aizen. She noticed how his eyes gazed through her but she ignored the man and stared at the ground when Aizen brought her out from her mind. He looked at the audience and then back to the camera as he introduces the five of them for their viewers at home.

"So, before we start on anything, I must say. All of you look very beautiful especially you my dear." Aizen said to Orihime charmingly that earned him several squeals from the audience. Orihime giggled anxiously at his comment, "T-Thank you Aizen-san."

He smiled back and continued, "Please call me Sosuke, Aizen reminds me of my father. You four too, please, do call me by that."

Orihime nodded, "Then how about Sosuke-san? Is it better?"

He nodded and picked up his paper, "So with that done, let's continue on with the show." He glanced over to Rangiku and Nel, "Let me start with some questions from your fans." The band shook their heads and listened to what questions the fans had asked.

"The first question is for both Rangiku and Nel, I believe this fan is still new to your band but let's see what he asks anyway. Tommy asked if the both of you are really a couple or just friends who are just too close."

The couple blushed and turned their heads away, Orihime knew that this question was a sensitive one. The ever-crazy Rangiku couldn't answer that question directly, reason being that unlike America, the Japanese aren't too keen on homosexual couples but they all knew that was fake since they've met many gay lovers in Japan but to despite all that, the community are still homophobic.

Nel placed her hands on Rangiku's and gave it a soft squeeze, the strawberry blonde glanced at her girlfriend at the corner of her eyes and understand what she meant. Rangiku faced the talk show host with a smiled stitched on her face, "Well you got that right guys, me and Nel are a couple. There's no point denying it so stop with all these questions already okay?"

Orihime gave her friends a thumb's up to which Rangiku return with a triumphant look.

Aizen just 'hmmm' and gave the two girls a simple hand shake, "That was a lot of guts to tell the whole of Japan on your sexual orientation. Not many do it here Rangiku-san, I appreciate your courageous act."

Rangiku forced out a smile to the host, "Thank you so very much Sosuke-san."

Aizen knew that her voice was laced with sarcasm but he did nothing to her. It'll ruin his reputation after all, the spectacled man then continued what was in the paper, "Okay, so this is from your long-time fan: Kai and this is for Orihime-san. He asked you if that if you would consider dating him if you had the chance to."

Orihime gave the brunette a silent thought before answering him question, "Sorry but I don't date people I don't even know." She replied almost quickly to which Aizen chuckled, "I knew you might say that, so your fan sent a picture of himself. So please decide Orihime-san and don't worry. I'm not asking you to marry him. I just want your opinion if you would like to date him."

Orihime nodded and looked at the picture that appeared on the television screen behind them, it was a relatively medium height man with blonde hair and a cute face grinning at the camera. Aizen continued from where he last stop, "So how is it? Will you date still date this fine looking man Orihime-san?"

The coral-redhead beamed at Aizen and the audience along with the host believed that she was going to say that she'll at least date the good looking man but it all came to a naught when she shook her head, disagreeing with Aizen, "I'm afraid that I'll still have say to Kai, Sosuke-san."

Aizen raised an eyebrow at her answer, "And why's that?"

"Well, you might not know about his personality right? For all we know, he might be a sadistic person underneath that cool exterior." She spoke softly to her host and her bandmates agreed to their friend's reasoning.

Aizen again nodded, clearly entertained. "All right then, so you get your answer Kai." He said sarcastically as the audience laughed along with the joke, "So, this is the last question I'm going to give to Rukia here before we go for our next segment where we'll ask the girls to do simple challenges that the producers and I had set up for you."

Rukia and the gang nodded, understanding Aizen's explanation.

"So for the last question, it was from an anonymous fan who's asking you about that time you were in the Chappy and friends musical as well as the Chappy store of jokes and games. Anon wanted to know why you are so obsessed with Chappy."

Rukia's face reddened at that, to which Orihime and the others giggled and laughed along with the audience, "W-Well, in case you all don't know, I love anything Chappy and that's why some of you may have seen me go to the stores."

Aizen nodded silently and continued, "So you're saying that you are obsessed with this Chappy?"

"Y-Yeah." She blushed even harder when she said that to which the audience exclaimed out more of their feelings towards the guitarist. Words like 'cute' and things like that seemingly affected Rukia as she pushed herself more into the couch.

Tatsuki just chuckled at her friend and looked over to Aizen who seemed to amused himself when he then turned and faced the camera, "What do you know everyone, the guitarist of Bones&Hearts really love Chappy so you if you guys have a gift for her, you know what to give." He smiled and continued whatever he was saying.

The host lasted for another fifteen to thirty minutes with more jokes and mini games and when Aizen glanced over to his co-producer, he too gave the same ten minute hand sign and Aizen then gave the girls a small smile and pretend to look at the paper he was holding and said aloud so that everyone could hear what he was going to say next, "So, girls since the broadcast is going to end soon, how do you think about everything so far?"

"Well, so far you've kept us really entertained and we appreciate it. Right girls?" Tatsuki asked her members with a sweet face but they all knew what she meant. It literally screams of 'play along'.

There were nods and a responses from them and Orihime just gave a fake smile and a simple 'yes' to Aizen who too returned the smile before setting his eyes on Orihime, "Good to hear it, but let's wrap this up with a small surprise."

'Surprise?" Orihime asked herself.

"The producers and myself decided that since two of the top teen rock bands in Japan are here, why not we go and invite to a game next week."

"And who is 'this' other band Sosuke-san?" Tatsuki asked the host before a sudden flash of memory made her give the man in front of her a deadpanned look, "Don't tell me it's the Hybrids…"

Aizen chuckled at her attitude change and took out a remote and pressed the button to the high definition television beside all of them as it came to live with all five members of The Hybrids standing with an amused expression, saved for Ishida and Chad.

The leader, named Ichigo spoke first with an entertained expression stitched to his face, "Bones&Hearts, we hope you'll participate with us and we will show you just how strong we are outside of the band. Come and show us your 'girl' power." He then gave them a smirk, "If you don't, then this just shows how much you guys are cowards."

Aizen then switched the television off and glanced over to the girls, "So what do you say?"

Orihime wanted to decline the offer when suddenly Tatsuki cut her off, "What are you kidding, we'll take the challenge!" She growled and just thought in her mind, 'Kurosaki Ichigo… If you want a war, I'll give you one.'

Aizen, then noticing her strange change in demeanour sighed softly and looked over to the camera, "All right everyone, you heard what the singer has to say, but alas, the segment with the band has to come to an end but don't worry. Next up in line will be Director Alex who will be releasing his latest movie in Japan next month and after that, Bones&Hearts will play their latest single in this very room. Till then, here is the trailer of The Haunting."

The camera focused away from Aizen as the media room switched to the trailer, leaving the occupants in the studio to wait before an order from the co-producer told them to get ready back in five minutes.

The band shook hands with Aizen who shook it back and walked behind the studio to the backstage where he went to his private dressing room. The band were led to the backstage behind the same studio where Tatsuki screamed childishly, "Those boys! Girls, we have to thrash them and–"

"Do nothing." Nel said.

"Yes… Wait what? Why?"

Rukia then piped in, "We haven't told Urahara-san yet and this is just too sudden. We should have seek his consent first but your rage with my friend's band clouded your thinking Tatsuki!"

"Yeah, talk about anger management." A new voice said from behind the group.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime gasped and covered her mouth to which Ichigo just gave the same smirk, "You alright Inoue? Still need me to walk you back?"

She blushed and shook her head earning her a chuckle from Ichigo but gapes from her friends except a certain frontman, "Walk? What did you do to her you pervert?"

Ichigo brought out his hands in mock surrender, "I did nothing sweet-cheeks."

"Sweet-cheecks?! Who do you think you are!" She stomped all the way to him, her gotten so close to his face that she felt his nose against hers and Icihigo knew this girl, she's oblivious to her surroundings when she's mad and he just used his right hand to lift her chin up,

"Your worst nightmare."

_/ROCKSTARS/_

**That's right! I gave hints of some Ichigo and Tatsuki but I'm still conflicted if she should be with him as Orihime's love rival… I'm not too sure myself.**


End file.
